Escape Game
by Lawiki
Summary: Aujourd'hui, la Génération des Miracles and CO ont décidé d'aller tester une nouvelle activité, au lieu de faire leur traditionnelle partie de basket : un Escape Game. Takao se souvenait encore de son fou rire à l'idée de voir les joueurs de la GM autre part que dans leur environnement naturel. Pour lui, c'était déjà le truc de l'année.


**Hey ! Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Mon cerveau a pété une durite et a pondu ça... Puis _Alsco-chan_ m'a dit que ça valait le coup de le publier en le corrigeant (Merci d'ailleurs pour ça, petit albatros !).**

 **Le titre en dit beaucoup, donc je ne vais pas m'attarder à faire un autre résumé ou autre.  
Pour ceux qui connaissent mes écrits... J'ai tenté un autre style d'écriture, par rapport à d'habitude, donc... Soyez indulgents ! x)**

 **J'espère que vous allez apprécier autant l'histoire que mon humour parfois douteux...**

 **Et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **~ ESCAPE GAME ~**

* * *

\- Attendez… On est vraiment enfermé ?

\- Bien sûr, tu t'attendais à quoi ? C'est le jeu…

Personne ne loupa la lueur de panique dans les yeux du jeune homme. Ça risquait d'être long…

* * *

 **~.~**

* * *

\- Euh…. Vous pouvez répéter les règles ?

Tout le monde soupira de concert. Décidément, Kise n'était pas un cadeau aujourd'hui.

La génération des miracles and CO ont décidé, aujourd'hui, d'aller tester un nouveau jeu qui venait d'être construit près de leur ancien collège. Au lieu de faire leur traditionnelle partie de basket, ils avaient préféré aller tester ces fameux Escape Game qui prolifèraient de plus en plus, partout dans le monde, et qui devenaient virales.

L'idée était venue de Takao, qui en avait entendu parler par des amis et qui s'était dit qu'il fallait absolument essayer ça avec les autres. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils allaient accepter, mais comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et contre toute attente, la proposition avait plutôt fait l'unanimité. Takao se souvenait encore de son fou rire à l'idée de voir la génération des miracles autre part que dans leur élément naturel. Pour lui, c'était déjà le truc de l'année.

Tout le monde n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste, mais bon… Il savait se montrer convaincant. Et puis, quand on avait l'appuie de la majorité, autrement dit, d'Akashi… Parce qu'on sait tous qu'Akashi représente la majorité à lui tout seul en tant que petit dictateur des temps modernes… Et bien c'est vrai que généralement, ça aidait à ce que nos idées soient approuvées.

Bref, c'est comme cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous en ce samedi après-midi, pour se détendre un peu. Ils étaient dix pecnos à bloquer l'accueil, où ils voulaient acheter leurs places, parce que notre blondinet préféré n'était pas décidé à connecter ses deux neurones pour écouter les règles du jeu jusqu'au bout. Ce qui commençait à énerver les plus impatients…

\- Je vais répéter une dernière fois, mais s'il vous plaît, écoutez moi bien. Comme vous êtes nombreux, nous allons faire deux équipes, et je vous laisse le loisir de choisir. Chaque groupe ira dans une des salles. Le jeu est simple, avec votre équipe, vous serez enfermés dans une pièce, qui contient plusieurs énigmes que vous allez devoir résoudre. Certaines choses sont cachées, et vous devez les trouver pour vous permettre d'avoir des indices. Vous avez une heure pour trouver tous les indices, pour pouvoir sortir et ainsi, gagner la partie. Est-ce que vous avez compris. ?

\- … Enfermer, indices, sortir. Oui, c'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris !

Un soupire général se fit entendre. Kise avait enfin compris. La femme de l'accueil se dit qu'elle allait peut-être enfin pouvoir les encaisser et les faire entrer… Mais non. Il fallut attendre encore dix bonnes minutes avant qu'ils ne se décident sur les groupes. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué, ils étaient dix. Donc il fallait faire deux équipes de cinq. Mais c'était sans compter machin qui voulait être avec machin et truc qui ne voulait pas être avec machin… Enfin bref, la pauvre femme ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être aussi violent et véhément pour si peu. Elle s'attendait vraiment à voir un pied de biche sortir de nul part pour finaliser ces engueulades… Heureusement, ça n'avait pas été jusque là, mais elle se demandait vraiment dans quel état elle allait retrouver ses salles… Allait-elle devoir leur rappeler que c'est un jeu ?

Donc, c'est au bout d'un certain laps de temps que les équipes se sont finalement constituées : Akashi, Kise, Takao, Midorima et Himuro dans une équipe, Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko, Momoi et Murasakibara dans l'autre. Nous cherchons encore l'équilibre et la logique dans ces teams, mais soit, pourquoi pas.

Mais une fois décidés, les places achetées, ils étaient fin prêts à se lancer dans l'aventure.

La jeune femme, qui se sentait tout de même un peu impressionnée par tous ces beaux jeunes hommes... Avec leurs bras musclés, qui donnaient envie de se faire étreindre, et leurs torses qui devaient également être très agréables à caresser, leurs yeux si pénétrants et… Hum… Oui, la jeune hôtesse était un petit peu en train de fantasmer, mais il fallait avouer qu'il y avait matière à imaginer beaucoup de choses, ma foi, fortes sympathiques.  
Bref, la jeune femme se leva de son siège pour accompagner les deux teams face aux portes qui allaient les mener vers leurs enquêtes respectives.

Chacun entra et observa minutieusement le lieu dans lequel ils allaient évoluer pour la prochaine heure de leur vie. Une fois le battant de la porte refermé derrière eux, ils entendirent tous un bruit significatif, leur indiquant que le jeu commençait et qu'ils étaient bel et bien confinés dans ce qui allait être témoin de beaucoup de choses…

Autant dire que le cliquetis de la porte apporta son lot de frissons, que ce soit d'excitation ou d'effroi...

* * *

 **~.~**

* * *

Derrière la porte d'entrée se trouvait un immense bureau, contenant plusieurs bibliothèques remplies à ras-bord, prêtent à s'effondrer sur elles-même. Des dossiers étaient empilés à plusieurs coins de la pièce, qui elle-même était décorée par plusieurs plantes en pot. Une porte se situait derrière le large bureau en bois massif, qui avait l'air de dater du siècle dernier.

\- Attendez… On est vraiment enfermés ?

\- Bien sûr, tu t'attendais à quoi ? C'est le jeu… - _Soupira Midorima, déjà las de ces conneries…_

Kise se mit à regarder de droite à gauche, puis toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés pour évaluer la situation. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'on aurait pu croire, mais à en juger par sa réaction, il était préférable de penser que son cerveau s'était vidé de toutes pensées cohérentes, suite à la nouvelle.

Kise se jeta à genoux sur le sol, la tête dans les mains, et se mit à pleurer.

\- On va mourir ici ?...

\- Non, Kise, je crois que tu n'as toujours pas comp...

\- Je veux pas mourir avant d'avoir fait l'amouuuur avec Aomichecchiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! - _Paniqua-t-il, sans écouter la fin de la phrase de Midorima._

\- Hein ? - _S'exclama la quasi totalité du groupe._

\- Hein ? - _Répondit Kise, d'un air totalement paniqué._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Kise ?

\- ….Rien.

Takao s'approcha de Ryouta et posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il posa une main sur son épaule, lui dévoilant ainsi son soutien chevaleresque.

\- Ryou-chan. Je peux t'appeler Ryou-chan ? Ecoute-moi. Nous allons sortir d'ici. Je t'en fais le serment. Et tu pourras faire l'amour avec Aomine-kun. PAS VRAI SHIN-CHAN ?

\- Bien sûr que nous allons sortir, bande d'abrutis. Nanodayo. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que vont faire ces deux...

\- Tu vois Ryou-chan ? - _Le coupe Takao._

\- Hum !

Kise se releva, un nouvel élan lui permettant de se battre à nouveau contre ces vauriens qui les avaient enfermé.

Le kitsune s'approcha du leader de ce groupe, un regard déterminé lui donnant un air de conquérant.

\- Tu as entendu Akashicchi. Nous allons nous en sortir. Vivants.

\- Moi, c'est sûr. Toi, je ne sais pas. - _Dit-il en enlevant la main de Kise de son épaule._

\- Et je dirais que tout dépend de si un tueur en série guette nos moindres mouvements et décide de nous attaquer au moment où on s'y attendra le moins. - _Intervient Himuro, d'un ton trop sérieux. Son air nonchalant faisait froid dans le dos._

\- ...Quoi ?

Le renard et le faucon se regardèrent et blanchirent tous les deux à vue d'oeil. Puis deux hurlements déchirèrent le silence…

* * *

 **~.~**

* * *

De l'autre côté de l'escape game, la deuxième team découvrait leur lieu d'enquête en étant un peu… Perturbée. C'était étroit, sombre, et il y avait quelque chose qui les mettait mal à l'aise, les empêchant de beaucoup se mouvoir. Ou alors, c'était peut-être le fait que la pièce était toute petite, et pas vraiment conçue pour accueillir trois basketteurs de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt . Ce qui faisait que les cinq amis se retrouvaient un peu… Collés les uns aux autres. Et d'après certains, ce n'était clairement pas la meilleure expérience de leur vie.

En effet, cette équipe-là avait eu le droit de se retrouver dans un couloir, de quelques mètres carrés, avec pour seule lumière, un plafonnier qui avait sûrement vu de meilleur jour.

\- Bon… Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

\- Il faut trouver un indice, Kagami-kun. Cette pièce est sûrement la première et il faut trouver une clé, ou un dispositif pour pouvoir ouvrir cette porte. - _Dit-il en pointant la dite porte du doigt._

En effet, derrière Aomine se trouvait une autre porte, qui menait sûrement à la suite de l'enquête. Sauf que…Ils n'avaient clairement pas beaucoup d'indices, ni beaucoup de matière, et encore moins de place pour se déplacer.

Mais heureusement pour eux… Ils avaient Kuroko !

\- Ne bougez pas, je vais essayer de chercher un indice.

\- Ok. Ça tombe bien, j'avais pas envie de bouger.

\- Normal, t'es une grosse feignasse, Ahomine.

\- Qu'est-ce tu viens de dire, Bakagami ?

\- Ooooh ! Vous deux ! Vous vous foutrez sur la tronche plus tard ! C'est pas le moment, Tetsu-kun vous a dit de ne pas bouger !

Pendant que Maman Momoi géraient ses deux enfants turbulents, Kuroko passa entre ses complices pour chercher un indice sur les murs, quelques choses qui pourraient lui indiquer où chercher. Mais à part des murs aussi basiques que réalistes, il ne trouvait pas grand chose. Il chercha des yeux quelque chose en hauteur, mais rien du tout non plus. Tetsuya passa devant Aomine et se baissa devant lui, pour observer quelque chose près de la porte qu'ils devaient ouvrir. Mais ce geste fit rougir le basané jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.

\- Euh… Tetsu ?

\- Oui, Aomine-kun ?

\- J'veux pas dire, hein, mais… T'as la tête très proche de ma bite, là quand même.

\- Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, Aomine-kun, je cherche juste un indice.

\- … Ouais, mais t'es très proche de ma bite quand même.

\- Mais tu veux pas la fermer, Ahomine ? On entend que toi !

\- Oh, ça va, hein! T'aimerais avoir la tête de Tetsu entre tes jambes, toi ?!

Les deux fauves se jaugeaient du regard, pendant que les autres les ignoraient totalement. Donc, Aomine fut le seul témoin du brusque rougissement du pauvre tigre de Seirin. Les autres ne pouvaient pas louper le silence pesant de la pièce qui s'installait progressivement, mais le concerné n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu quoi que ce soit.  
Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage d'Aomine, sous l'air gêné de Kagami, même si ce dernier ne baissait pas le regard pour autant. Le basané avait trouvé une donnée intéressante… Pas pour le jeu malheureusement, mais bien pour emmerder bien profond son rival.

\- Alors comme ça…

\- Tais-toi. Juste… Tais-toi.

Aomine haussa les épaules, mais il était clair qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Même pas en rêve. Kuroko finit par changer de tactique, et retourna vers l'entrée pour chercher près de la porte du début un interrupteur, une marque, une énigme… Juste, quelque chose.

Cependant, ils commençaient à perdre beaucoup de temps, au vu du paquet de bonbons de Murasakibara qui diminuait à vu d'oeil, ça devait bien faire 5-10 minutes qu'ils étaient là. Et malheureusement… Aomine commençait à perdre patience.

\- Hé ! Toujours rien Tetsu ?!

\- Non, Aomine-kun…

\- … Le truc, c'est juste d'ouvrir la porte ?

\- Oui, mais Dai-chan…

\- Fallait le dire plus tôt !

Aomine, grand gaillard qu'il est, se mit face à la porte et se craqua les épaules. Et sous les yeux du maître du jeu et de ses équipiers, il leva la jambe et…

Cassa la porte. En bonne et dû forme. Sans autre forme de procès.

La poignée lâcha et Aomine poussa le battant, qui s'ouvrit sans aucune réticence.

\- Hum, pas solide leur porte…

\- Aomine-kun…

\- Dai-chan...

Le métisse ne les écoutait déjà plus et entra dans la nouvelle pièce découverte, en sifflotant. Tous restèrent abasourdis. Même le maître du jeu, qui surveillait le bon déroulement de la partie, n'osa pas intervenir. Il ne valait mieux pas énerver un gars comme ça…

\- Je ne crois pas que c'est comme ça qu'il fallait s'y prendre, Dai-chan...

* * *

 **~.~**

* * *

\- Vous avez fini ? On peut commencer ? - S'impatienta Akashi.

On serait presque en train de plaindre l'ancien capitaine de Teiko d'avoir été logé avec des idiots pareils. Mais bon, on imagine qu'il a l'habitude. Akashi leva les yeux sur l'horloge leur indiquant le temps restant avant la fin de la partie : 55 minutes. Que ça risquait d'être long…

\- Mais tu n'as pas peur du tueur en série, Akashicchi ?

\- Pourquoi j'en aurais peur ? Un Akashi n'a peur de rien…

\- Oh ouais ! Imagine Ryou-chan, le tueur qui essaye de s'approcher de Akashi-kun et là… Il sort ses ciseaux impériaux et SHLACK SHLACK ! Y a plus de tueur et on est sauvé !

\- Oh mais oui ! C'est ça ! Donc en fait, il faut faire confiance à Akashicchi ! J'ai toujours su qu'on pouvait compter sur toi, capitaine.

\- Premièrement, je ne suis plus ton capitaine. Deuxièmement… C'est vous que je vais découper si vous ne vous taisez pas rapidement.

Un silence de mort suivi la phrase de l'empereur, parce que, qu'on se le dise, ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Heureusement que Himuro était là pour détendre l'atmosphère…

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est Akashi le tueur.

Les deux idiots regardèrent Himuro avec des yeux exorbités, passant leur regard d'Akashi au brun, sans se dépêtrer de leur air d'abruti fini. Kise était même à deux doigts de tourner de l'oeil et Takao avait tout simplement arrêté de respirer. Midorima soupira, tout en relevant ses lunettes de son index, pensant très fortement qu'à ce rythme là, ils n'y arriveront jamais. Et il n'est pas venu ici pour perdre, il compte bien réussir coûte que coûte à trouver la solution de l'enquête.

\- Vous avez fini, oui ? Himuro, pourrais-tu arrêter de leur faire peur ? Et vous, les deux idiots, pourriez-vous arrêter d'être des idiots, juste une heure ?

\- C'est méchant Shin-chan ! Nous aussi on veut sortir !

\- Bah faites un effort et commencez à chercher des indices !

\- Oui, mon général !

Après un salut militaire de Takao, les deux nouveaux amis allèrent dans leur coin pour chercher des trucs, sans savoir quoi chercher. Ils trifouillaient un peu partout, soulevant des objets, en déplaçant d'autres… Mais au moins, ils le faisaient dans un silence plus ou moins relatif. Himuro alla dans un autre coin de la pièce et Akashi et Midorima en firent de même.

Le brun de Yosen fut le premier à trouver un indice. A même le bureau, sur une pile de dossier une feuille avec des inscriptions écrites à la machine à écrire. Himuro signala sa trouvaille aux autres, avant de lire le texte à haute voix.

"L'inspecteur Yamato vous a chargé d'une affaire, dans laquelle un meurtrier sévit dans la ville d'Okinawa. Il vous a chargé d'inspecter le lieu de vie du principal suspect, pendant son absence. Vous avez une heure pour trouver le maximum d'indices avant son retour." - _Lit Himuro, sans aucunement se sentir coupable de la soudaine crispation du blond et du faucon._

\- Alors… Alors, y'a vraiment un meurtrier, ce n'était pas une blague… - _Paniqua encore une fois Kise._

Les autres soupirèrent en choeur. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'ils tombent sur la pièce qui parle d'une enquête policière ? C'était beaucoup trop pour le pauvre petit palpitant de Kise. Pourtant, la GM le savait que le kitsune avait une peur bleue de tout ce qui touchait au crime, au même titre qu'Aomine ne supportait pas le paranormal et les fantômes. En clair, ils étaient mal barrés.

\- Alors, il vaudrait peut-être mieux chercher des indices pour….

\- OU PARTIR ! Oui, c'est bien ça ! On peut partir ! Allez, on y va, l'inspecteur ne nous en voudra pas, et on lui dira qu'on est même pas vraiment policiers, comme ça, on ira pas en prison et…

\- Du calme, Ryota. Ce n'est qu'une histoire, rappelle toi de ça. Et cherche des indices. C'est un ordre.

Himuro regardait la scène d'un air amusé. Oui, le joueur de Yosen était vraiment un gros sadique, au fond.

Chacun se remit à ses recherches, en fouillant chaque recoin de la pièce. Takao trouva une boite dans la bibliothèque, mais qui s'ouvrait seulement avec un code à trois chiffres. Il la laissa de côté, sans pour autant l'oublier. Himuro, lui, fouillait dans tous les dossiers présents sur le bureau avec Midorima. S'ils pensaient trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, ils en faisaient part aux autres, avant de laisser de côté le peut-être, futur indice.

Akashi manipulait tous les objets présents dans la pièce, les tournants dans tous les sens pour chercher une quelconque information. Et ce fut dans une poupée russe que l'empereur trouva une petite clé. Enfin, Kise, lui, alluma la lumière.

Qui aurait cru que ce soit lui qui permettrait l'avancée de l'enquête ?

* * *

 **~.~**

* * *

Le groupe entra dans une pièce, qui ressemblait de tout point de vue à un appartement. Aucun détail ne manquait à l'appel, tout était agencé comme dans un magasin de meuble suédois et tout avait l'air terriblement… Rangé. Rien qui ne donnait l'impression que quelque chose dénotait du décor et qui pourrait leur donner un indice pour savoir par quoi commencer.

\- Il faut tout d'abord qu'on trouve les indices. Pour ça, je pense qu'il faut qu'on se répartisse les tâches, sinon nous n'avancerons pas. - _Commença Kuroko, impassible._

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Tetsu-kun ! Mais d'abord, il faudrait qu'on reste groupé pour décider de qui fait quoi !

\- Bah Satsu… On est groupé là !

\- Ah oui ?! Et il est où Mu-kun ?

Les quatres comparses regardèrent autour d'eux. Aomine se gratta la tête, tandis qu'on pouvait très clairement voir l'ébahissement sur le visage de Kagami. Comment avaient-ils fait pour oublier Murasakibara ? Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait vraiment l'oublier ou le louper, du haut de son deux mètres huit !

Heureusement pour eux, le concerné sorti d'une pièce, sans se préoccuper qu'il ait créé un bug cérébral aux deux félins de la bande. L'air bougon sur son visage n'annonçait cependant pas une très bonne nouvelle...

\- Où étais-tu Murasakibara-kun ?

\- Dans la cuisine…

Question bête, réponse bête.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?!

\- Non, il n'y a rien à manger, Momoichin… Pourtant j'ai cherché…

Kagami se facepalma, parce que dans ce genre de situation, il n'y avait rien de plus à faire.

\- Mais j'ai trouvé ça, mais je ne sais pas à quoi ça sert…

Les quatres autres regardèrent dans la main du géant, où était disposé une petite clé, qui apportait un indice, sûrement à une future énigme.

\- Mais c'est génial Mukkun !

\- Non, ça ne se mange pas.

\- Non, mais non, tu ne comprends pas ! On avance enfin à quelque chose !

\- Oî ! Je te rappelle que j'ai trouvé la première énigme tout à l'heure ?! C'est moi qui ai ouvert la porte de cette pièce !

\- T'as défoncé la porte à coup de pied Dai-chan, et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il fallait faire…

\- On s'en fou ! L'important, c'est pas la manière de faire, mais c'est d'avoir du résultat !

\- … Si tu le dis. Bref ! Il faut trouver à quoi sert cette clé !

Ils se divisèrent chacun de leur côté pour fouiller dans tous les coins du salon, certains mettant sans dessus dessous la pauvre pièce qui n'avait absolument rien demandé.

Soudain, Daiki se releva de sous le canapé, et cria pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

\- JE SAIS CE QU'ON DOIT FAIRE !

\- T'es pas obligé de gueuler, face de gland !

\- Toi, tu la fermes et tu écoutes le prodige ! … Donc ! Murasakibara a trouvé une clé sans faire d'effort, et vous savez pourquoi ?

\- Non…

\- Parce qu'il a écouté son instinct…

\- Non, Aomine-kun, il a juste écouté son estomac. Comme d'habitude.

\- ...Parce que son instinct lui a dit de le faire ! Donc, écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout avant de m'interrompre, bordel ! … Faut juste que chacun écoute son instinct, qui va nous dicter où aller pour trouver les indices !

\- Tu crois encore au père-noël, Dai-chan ?!

\- Ne te moque pas de lui Momoi-san, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est encore si innocent...

\- Oï ! Je vous entends !

\- Mais en soit, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, Aomine-kun. C'est une idée comme une autre, et nous pouvons toujours essayer.

\- Merci Tetsu ! Alors, on y va ?!

\- Aye !

Chacun se dirigea déterminé vers sa destination donnée par son instinct. Il n'est pas difficile de deviner que Murasakibara est retourné dans la cuisine, mais comme l'a souligné Kuroko, ça n'a rien à voir avec son instinct de survie. Il n'a juste rien écouté et s'est dit qu'il y avait peut être un tiroir dans lequel il n'avait pas encore cherché à manger.

Par contre, c'est assez surpris, et sans quelques haussements de sourcils, que Aomine et Kagami se dirigèrent vers la même pièce. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et se positionna devant le meuble le plus important de la chambre : le lit.

Ils se jetèrent un regard, avant que Kagami ne souffle un coup et prenne la parole.

\- … Toi aussi, ton instinct t'a dit la chambre ?

\- Ouais.

\- Donc, toi aussi t'as juste envie de dormir et d'attendre que le temps passe dans ce genre de moment ?

\- … Ouais… Dormir. _-Répondit Aomine, faussement innocent._

Le joueur de Serin jeta un regard en biais vers son comparse, avant qu'un point lumineux ne fasse tilt dans son esprit.

\- … C'est pas du tout de dormir dont toi tu parlais ?!

\- Non. - _Dit-il d'un air totalement détaché._

\- Mais… Mais… T'es vraiment un obsédé !

\- Je suis pas un obsédé bordel ! C'est dans la nature humaine de vouloir se reproduire pour sauver l'espèce !

\- Te cherche pas d'excuse, t'es qu'un pervers !

\- Nan mais, tu comprends que dalle ! Ne me reproche pas mon instinct de survie, juste parce que le tien est tout pourri !

\- Comment ça, mon instinct est tout pourri ?! C'est toi qu'es tout pourri !

\- Ferme là, ton instinct de survie s'est juste barré en voyant ta tronche, parce qu'il savait qu'il valait mieux pas que tu te reproduises !

\- Sale con ! Je suis sûr que mes gênes sont bien mieux que les tiens !

\- Déjà, t'as aucune preuve de ça, et je peux te dire de source sûre que c'est faux ! Y a juste à nous comparer !

\- N'importe quoi ! Le seul moyen de savoir lesquels de nos gênes sont les mieux, ça serait qu'on se reproduise pour voir à quoi ressemble le gosse !

\- Ouais… Mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas avec moi que tu veux te reproduire…

\- …

\- N'est-ce pas, Bakagami ?...

\- Mais tu veux pas la ferm…

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Un silence se fit entre les deux fauves, quand Tetsu rentra dans la pièce. Autant dire que ça jeta un froid du côté d'un certain rouquin.

\- On a pas encore cherché, Kuroko… - _Dit Kagami, le rouge aux joues en se frottant la nuque._

\- Bon, bah moi je vous laisse, hein, je vais chercher ailleurs ! Et les gars, n'hésitez pas à chercher dans le lit, y a peut-être des indices… - _Insinua Daiki, sans aucune gêne, un sourire plein de sous-entendus sur les lèvres._

Avant de passer la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers son rival, effectua un coup de bassin, avant de placer son index et son majeur face à ses yeux, pour ensuite pointer Kagami du doigt, et répéter le geste plusieurs fois, jusqu'à se retourner définitivement et quitter la pièce.

\- Est-ce qu'Aomine-kun tente de te faire passer un message ?

\- Nan. Oublie. C'est qu'un con.

Voulant cacher ses joues rouges aux yeux de son coéquipier, l'As de Seirin quitta la pièce à son tour, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée.

Tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon, sans un indice en poche, excepté la clé de Murasakibara, et ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, attendant un miracle.

Et le miracle fut.

* * *

 **~.~**

* * *

Lorsque Kise alluma la lumière principale de la pièce, sans réellement le vouloir, un chiffre apparut sur le sol. Il appuya de nouveau sur l'interrupteur, jouant à jour/nuit, sous les yeux incrédules des autres.

Akashi comprit bien vite le système et ordonna à Kise d'arrêter ses conneries et aux autres d'allumer toutes les lumières présentent dans la pièce.

Au final, trois chiffres apparurent , dévoilant un code un peu étrange.

\- 0, 1, 1… Qu'est-ce que cela peut vouloir dire Akashi ?

\- Je l'ignore pour le moment, Shintaro. Mais il semblerait que ce soit le code d'un coffre. Ils sont le plus souvent composé de trois chiffres qui doivent être inscrit dans le bon ordre. Est-ce que quelqu'un a trouvé un coffre de ce type ?

\- Moi ! C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ! Il est dans la bibliothèque !

\- Va la chercher alors, Bakao ! - _Soupira Midorima, en remontant ses lunettes._

Tout guilleret, Takao ramena l'objet sur le bureau, et le groupe se réunit devant celui-ci.

\- Donc… Avec cette combinaison très simpliste, nous avons trois possibilités de code.

\- Attend Akashicchi ! Si on ne met pas la bonne combinaison, tu penses que le coffre explose ?!

\- ...Non.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Certain.

\- Sûr de sûr ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bruyant, Kise… - _Intervient Midorima, déjà fatigué de tout ça._

\- Ouais, mais il n'a pas tort Shin-chan ! Imagine, le code explose et on n'a plus d'indice ?! On fait comment pour sortir ?

Pourquoi avait-il fait équipe avec ces deux là ? C'est la question que se posaient Akashi et Midorima. Ils étaient vraiment, vraiment insupportables…

Un grésillement se fit entendre, interrompant les deux débiles dans leurs délires, et coupant les autres dans leurs complaintes intérieures.

 _"Inspecteur, nous avons de nouvelles informations à vous donner ! Le suspect ne supporte pas le noir, je répète, le suspect ne supporte pas le noir. Aussi, inspecteur, éviter de joindre la police pendant la mission, nous vous contacterons si besoin. Bonne chance."_

Le grésillement s'arrêta, et Akashi soupira devant la simplicité de l'énigme. Une partie avait déjà été trouvé par hasard et la chance de Kise. Il ne restait plus qu'à composer le bon code.

Sans discuter un instant de plus, au risque de faire encore une fois surchauffer les neurones de Kise, le capitaine de Rakuzan inscrit le code et le cadenas lâcha sans aucune difficulté. Il ouvrit le coffre, sous les yeux émerveillés des deux simples d'esprit de la bande.

\- T'es un génie, Akashi !

\- Mais… Mais… Comment tu as fait Akashicchi ?!

\- Très simple, le fait que l'énigme nous parlait de la phobie du noir du suspect devait nous mener à allumer les lumières. Ce qui a déjà été fait. Ensuite, notre sous-fifre nous fait savoir de ne pas appeler la police. Le numéro de la police étant le 110, il n'y avait qu'à inscrire le code. Rien de plus simple.

Takao, totalement subjugué, commença à applaudir Akashi, très vite suivi par Kise. Midorima les fit taire à coup de coffre dans la tronche. Mais ça n'arrêta pas Takao, bien au contraire…

\- Hey, Akashi… T'es fort, t'es beau, t'es intelligent… Tu veux bien être mon papa ?!

\- Sans vouloir casser tes rêves, Takao… Akashi est plus jeune que toi. Que nous tous réunis, en fait. - _Commenta Himuro, toujours aussi sadique_.

\- Et est-ce que ça a réellement son importance ?! Je ne crois pas, non ! Il n'y a que l'avis du concerné qui m'intéresse ! Alors, Akashi, tu veux être mon papa ?

\- Certainement pas.

\- Tant de cruauté…

Après un autre coup de coffre derrière la tête de Midorima, sûrement jaloux d'Akashi, parce que lui aussi, il aurait bien aimé être le papa de Takao… Non, en fait, non, rectification, l'inceste, ce n'est pas aussi cool que ça en a l'air.

Enfin, bref, après un autre coup dans la tronche, tout le monde se re-concentra sur l'instant présent, et observa l'intérieur de la boîte. Akashi sortit une ligne de code, inscrite sur une feuille qui avait visiblement été coupée en deux. Il ne fallut pas deux secondes à Midorima pour reconnaître les signes qu'il a vu quelque temps plus tôt dans un livre, et pour donner l'autre moitié à Akashi.

\- Il se passe beaucoup trop de choses, beaucoup trop vite, je ne comprends plus rien !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Ryouta, observe et tais-toi.

\- Oui, papa !

\- Non, Ryou-chan ! Akashi, c'est mon papa !

\- Pourquoi ça ne devrait être que ton papa ?!

\- Arrêtez ça tout de suite.

\- Oui, chef ! - _Disent-ils en se mettant au garde à vous._

Les trois têtes du groupe se penchèrent sur les lignes de codes trouvées, pour essayer de comprendre vers quel indice cela pouvait les mener. Himuro et Midorima, qui étaient en charge de documents sur le bureau, retournèrent mettre leurs nez dans les différents dossiers, afin de trouver la solution. Akashi regarda dans la bibliothèque tandis que les deux autres débattaient sur lequel des deux méritaient le plus d'être le fils d'Akashi.

Himuro finit par trouver la définition des codes dans un dossier et montra sa trouvaille aux autres.

Ils en conclurent que "Carré = 2"; "Triangle = 5", "Rond = 0" et "Losange = 1".

\- Ça me rappelle que j'ai complètement foiré mon devoir de maths, moi. Ça me déprime. - _Fit savoir Takao, en faisant la moue._

\- Et bien, déprime en silence.

Un blanc suivi la sage déclaration de Midorima, pleine d'empathie.

\- Attends, Bakao. Comment ça, tu as raté ton devoir ?

\- Euuuh…

\- Je vais arrêter de perdre mon temps avec des cours particuliers, ça ne sert strictement à rien, nanodayo…

\- Ah ouais ?! Bah si tu arrêtais de me tripoter au lieu de m'expliquer des formules, Shin-chan, et bah peut-être que je retiendrais plus de choses, tu vois !

\- Mais tais-toi, par dieu ! Et je ne te tripote pas !

\- Si tu me tripotes !

\- Mais la ferme, Bakao ! - _Dit-il, en essayant de bâillonner son équipier… Son amant… Son...Faucon d'amour. On ne sait plus trop…_

\- C'est toi, tout est de ta faute ! Tu ne vas plus avoir le droit de toucher à mes fesses, Nah !

\- Oh, j'ai trouvé un bilboquet ! - _Coupa tout de go, Kise, installé dans le canapé de la pièce._

Et bien, décidément, le kitsune était un enfant dissipé.

Pendant que le "couple" se chamaillait gaiement, Akashi s'était installé au bureau, afin de décrypter le code, sous les yeux curieux d'Himuro, et Kise avait pris ses aises. A peine assis, qu'il fouillait dans les coussins du canapé, et il est vrai que ce qu'il trouva était un peu… Surprenant.

\- Vous pensez que c'est pour se défendre contre le grand méchant ?!

\- Sincèrement, Kise, je suis impatient de te voir te battre contre le tueur avec cette arme… - _Dit Himuro, toujours aussi sarcastique._

\- Tu rigoleras moins quand moi je pourrais l'assommer et que tu te cacheras derrière moi pour te protéger, Himurocchi !

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon instinct me dit que ça ne se passera pas du tout comme ça…

Pendant qu'une nouvelle querelle naissait, Shintaro et Kazunari s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, le brun boudant sérieusement son Shin-chan. Akashi, lui, travaillait toujours sans se préoccuper des autres. Question d'habitude. Même sans relever les yeux de sa feuille, il était capable de voir ce qu'il se passait dans le reste de la pièce.

\- Ryouta, au lieu de t'énerver pour un rien, comme d'habitude, pourrais-tu m'apporter le coffre que tu as trouvé avec le bilboquet ?

\- Oui, chef !

Takao, toujours en train de bouder, fini par trouver une boite à musique sur un étagère et ricana, une idée germant dans sa petite caboche détraquée.

\- Hey, les gars, vous savez ce qu'on dit des boites à musiques ? Quand les notes s'arrêtent, un esprit frappeur apparaît… Vous voulez que je l'ouvre ?

* * *

 **~.~**

* * *

Toujours en état de latence, la team appartement finit par se faire sortir de leurs pensées par le mastermind qui, ayant un peu pitié d'eux, décida de les aider.

\- Chers joueurs, un indice va apparaître dans le…

\- NAN ! Toi, tu te tais, on va trouver tout seul ! - _Gueula Aomine, coupé dans sa sombre réflexion..._

\- Cher joueur, ce n'est qu'un indice pour vous permettre de continuer à j…

\- J'AI DIT NON ! Tu nous prends pour des teubés ?!

\- Dai-chan, c'est le jeu, on peut l'écouter…

\- Naaaaaaaaaan ! J'ai dit non, Satsu ! Il va nous pourrir nos recherches et nous donner des indices qui vont totalement nous détourner de ceux qu'on a déjà !

\- Mais nous n'avons pas d'indices, Aomine-kun…

\- … Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Mais je ne veux pas de son aide ! J'aime pas sa gueule !

\- On ne le voit pas Ahomine…

\- Et le délit de sale gueule, ce n'est pas très gentil Dai-chan…

\- Tu le fais déjà sur Kagami-kun, tu ne peux pas te permettre de le faire sur tout le monde…

\- Mais vous-êtes tous contre moi, en fait ?! Bande de bâtards !

Fâché contre ses camarades, Daiki préféra quitter la pièce, pour retourner dans la chambre et se mettre en boule dans le lit. Sous les couvertures imprimées de petites fleurs, Aomine se remémora le court de sa vie, réfléchissant très sérieusement à la raison qui l'avait poussé à être là aujourd'hui. Et la seule réponse qu'il trouva à cette très utile réflexion, c'était que personne ne l'aimait. Ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner, puisque personne, mais vraiment personne, n'était venu pour le rassurer et lui donner un peu d'amour lorsqu'il était parti de la pièce principale pour bouder. Ils étaient tous cruels avec lui. Méchants et sans cœur.

Bref, Daiki était hors jeu pour le moment et les autres étaient prêts à écouter le mastermind, si celui-ci acceptait encore de leur parler… Et au bout de quelques secondes sans réponse, à tenter de rentrer en communication avec la voix, ils comprirent qu'ils n'auraient aucun indice. En même temps, ils ne le méritent pas ! Ils ont laissé un camarade en dehors du combat, sans scrupule !

En bonne âme, Kuroko décida d'aller intervenir auprès de son ancienne lumière, pour pouvoir continuer le jeu et avoir une maigre chance de gagner.

Il entra dans la chambre, et fut frappé par une chose écrite sur le mur. Il se demanda vaguement comment avaient-ils pu passer à côté. Ils étaient au moins trois à être entrés dans cette chambre, ils n'étaient tout de même pas tous cons comme des vitres…

Alors, au lieu de remplir sa mission principale, qui était de réconforter Daiki, il appela les autres pour leur faire part de sa découverte.

En pénétrant dans la chambre, tous restèrent épouvantés devant la phrase inscrite sur le mur de la chambre. A tel point que Taiga se laissa tomber assis sur le lit, écrasant au passage la jambe du pauvre Daiki.

\- Fais gaffe, putain !

En sortant sa tête de sous la couverture, Aomine pu constater qu'effectivement… Ils n'en avaient rien à foutre de lui. Mais lui aussi finit par se faire happer par ce que tout le monde regardait, d'un oeil peu assuré.

Autant dire que… Les deux fauves n'étaient pas du tout rassurés. En tant que grands froussards du paranormal, les deux rivaux étaient à deux doigts de frissonner de peur et de se cacher tous les deux sous la couette, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour échapper à cette terrible phrase…

 _"Il s'est passé des choses ici…"_

Sous cette phrase se trouvait un meuble. Une sorte de vieille commode qui avait l'air de dater d'avant ta grand-mère. Kuroko, le plus courageux présent dans cette pièce à cet instant, se décida à ouvrir le meuble, où il récupéra un petit coffre de bois. En l'examinant de plus prêt, il trouva une petite fente, laissant la place d'insérer une clé.

Momoi fit rapidement le lien, contrairement aux deux fauves qui étaient toujours dans un état second, et Murasakibara lui, qui attendait la fin pour demander des snacks à Muro-chin.

\- Mukkun, je peux avoir la clé que tu as, s'il te plait ?

\- Tiens, Sat-chin… Tu penses qu'il va y avoir à manger dans le coffre ?

\- Euh… Je ne crois pas.

Le géant soupira, puis retourna visiter l'appartement, en quête de nourriture...

Je crois sincèrement que Mumu n'a pas compris le but du jeu, mais ce n'est pas grave !

Une fois la petite malle ouverte, Kuroko sortit trois bouts de papier, découvrant peu à peu plusieurs indices. Plus exactement des énigmes.

 _"Ce que vos yeux ne peuvent pas voir le jour"_

 _"Prendre de la hauteur"_

 _"Si la corde lâche… C'est la fin"._

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Kuroko et Momoi se regardèrent et comprirent le sens de la première énigme. Ca n'allait clairement pas plaire aux deux grands dadais qui se battaient actuellement pour le lit.

Tetsu se dirigea vers l'interrupteur, et éteignit la lumière. Il ne fallut pas deux secondes pour entendre un cri très peu viril transpercer le silence. Puis, chacun pu voir des dessins légèrement fluorescents apparaître sur les murs de la chambre. Deux cris peu virils.

Dans le lit, Daiki regarda partout autour de lui, apeuré. Une tâche sombre, comme du sang, apparut devant ses yeux, sur les draps, et il décida de faire un repli stratégique. En s'échouant sur le sol. Et en hurlant. MAIS… Mais… Sa conscience se manifesta d'un coup, lui rappelant que le dessous de lit… C'est dangereux. Il y a toujours quelque chose sous le lit. Alors, dans une magnifique roulade, il s'éloigna du terrain hostile.

Sauf que, dans sa démarche, il percuta le pied de Taiga.

Daiki poussa un cri parce qu'il pensait que quelque chose tentait de le retenir.

Taiga hurla parce que quelque chose l'avait touché…

Les deux se relevèrent, puis d'un commun accord, ils déguerpirent de cette chambre absolument terrifiante.

Les deux restant dans la chambre se regardèrent, puis poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson.

\- Ça risque d'être très long si ça continue comme ça, Tetsu-kun…

\- Je le pense aussi, Momoi-san…

Les deux survivants - _entendez par là, les deux seules personnes qui avaient encore toutes leurs capacités cognitives_ \- visitèrent l'appartement, essayant de comprendre à quoi tout cela menait.

A chaque pièce visitée, ils éteignaient les lumières pour trouver de nouveaux indices. Partout, ils voyaient des tâches fluorescentes décorer les murs, comme sur une scène de crime morbide. Le salon, la salle de bain, la chambre… Aucune pièce n'échappait au spectacle macabre.

Aomine et Kagami, décidèrent de sortir de leur cachette pour rejoindre les autres. Parce que dans un moment comme ça, c'est une connerie de rester seul. Seul avec Kagami. Il ne serait d'aucune utilité s'il venait à arriver quelque chose, selon Daiki.

Puis, tout le monde sait que la règle d'or lorsqu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, c'est de rester groupé. RESTER GROUPÉ MUKKUN !

Soudain, une petite musique d'ambiance vient accompagner le théâtre des horreurs. Et évidemment, tout ce qu'il se passait à cet instant ne peut provenir que d'une seule et unique chose, selon une théorie aominesque.

\- QUI EST LE BÂTARD QUI A OUVERT LA BOITE A MUSIQUE ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore Dai-chan ?...

\- T'FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE SATSU ! Tout le monde sait que quand il se passe des évènements paranormaux, c'est parce qu'il y a un con qui a joué au con ! Et si y a de la musique, c'est parce que quelqu'un a décidé de faire le malin et à ouvert une boîte à musique possédée !

\- Mais bien sûr, Aomine-kun.

\- VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UNE BANDE D'ENCULÉS ! Je vous préviens, si y a un esprit qui arrive, je lui donne vos noms !

Kagami regardait Aomine, crédule des menaces du basané. Il avait peut-être raison. Et ils n'auront pas l'air con. Pour une fois, il serait peut-être intéressant d'écouter le métisse...

Satsu et Tesu, eux, décidèrent d'ignorer les beuglements apeurés de la pauvre panthère et son compagnon de connerie.

Quant à Murasakibara… Il était toujours aux abonnés absent.

Après quelques courtes recherches, Kuroko trouva une nouvelle énigme dans la salle de bain. Après un ordre déguisé et une tentative de rassurer le joueur de Too avec un " _Non, Aomine-kun, il n'y a pas de cadavre dans la baignoire… Ni dans le lavabo… Ni d'esprit dans le miroir…_ ", tous se réunirent dans la petite pièce carrelé. Sauf Murasakibara.

Des petits traits noirs étaient dessinés sur le miroir, indiquant aux joueurs qu'il manquait quelque chose...

\- Je connais ce jeu ! C'est un pendu !

\- Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, Kagamin ?

\- Ouais… Normalement, il faut trouver un mot en donnant des lettres au hasard, et si on se trompe, il y a un pendu qui se dessine petit à petit. Si le dessin est complet, on a perdu.

\- Et que se passe-t-il si nous perdons, Kagami-kun ?

\- Normalement, rien. Mais là…

Un frisson d'effroi lui parcouru la peau du dos. Il ne préférait pas savoir ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'ils perdaient…

\- Qui se lance ?

\- Kagami-kun, comme tu connais le jeu, tu pourrais nous montrer ?

\- Nan… Nan, nan, nan… Hors de question.

\- Ah ! Le trouillard ! - _Le pointa du doigt Aomine._

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! T'as qu'à le faire, toi !

\- Nan. Je connais pas le jeu. Ni mon alphabet.

\- Il se fout de moi, c'est pas possible…

Oui, heureusement pour nous tous, Aomine se foutait bien de la gueule de Kagami. Il connaissait le jeu.

Bref, Taiga souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage, et se mis face au miroir pour dire une lettre au hasard… Seulement, ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté, puisqu'une barre se dessina sur leur reflet, indiquant que c'était une mauvaise réponse.

Après un petit instant de blanc, laissant la panique s'insinuer sournoisement en eux, Kagami préféra se tourner vers son ombre pour faire l'état de la situation.

Dans la tête de Tetsuya, tout allait très vite. Il cherchait une solution pour les faire sortir. Il repensa rapidement aux trois petites indications qu'ils avaient trouvées plus tôt.

 _"Ce que vos yeux ne peuvent pas voir le jour"_. Ils avaient éteint les lumières et fait apparaître les différents éléments scénaristiques, donc pas besoin de retourner là-dessus.

 _"Si la corde lâche… C'est la fin"_. Ils étaient en face de cet indice...

 _"Prendre de la hauteur"..._ Là voilà, la réponse ! En regardant vers le plafond, Tetsu ne vit rien. Il fallait faire les choses autrement.

\- Aomine-kun, monte sur les épaules de Kagami-kun, et faites le tour de l'appartement.

\- What ?! No way, Kuroko…

\- T'as cru, Tetsu ?!

Kuroko soupira… C'était évident qu'il allait se retrouver face à un mur, et qu'ils n'allaient pas lui obéir comme ça...

\- L'indice, c'est _"Prendre de la hauteur"_. Il faut chercher à des endroits qu'on ne peut pas atteindre.

\- Ouais, mais pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi toi, tu viendrais pas sur mes épaules plutôt ? Ou Satsu ?

\- Parce que je suis trop petit. Et que Momoi-san est une fille, on ne peut pas lui demander ça.

\- Ah ouais, ça t'arrange bien, hein ! Et dis moi, pourquoi pas Murasakiba… Non, ok, oublie.

La vérité, c'est que oui, ça l'arrangeait bien de ne pas le faire. Et de regarder les deux fauves devoir coopérer et faire des acrobaties pour trouver quelque chose, dont ils n'avaient pas idée. Peut-être même que ça n'allait servir à rien. Mais tant pis, c'était pour la bonne cause…

Quelques grognements plus tard, Aomine monta finalement sur les épaules de Kagami. Avec quelques difficultés, le tigre parvient à se redresser avec la panthère de Too en équilibre sur ses épaules. Daiki était obligé de rester courbé pour ne pas se prendre le plafond dans la tronche, mais bon…

\- Tu vois quelque chose, Dai-chan ?

\- Nan… SI ! Avance, Bakagami, y a un truc à chopper sur le meuble !

\- Tu crois que c'est simple ?! T'es lourd mec, désolé de te le dire !

\- Arrête de chialer et avance. Sinon je t'étouffe entre mes cuisses !

\- Pitié, me donne pas des images dégueulasse en tête...

Les deux continuèrent de s'engueuler, alors que Kagami tentait en même temps d'avancer sans faire tomber son rival. C'est qu'il pourrait se faire mal, quand même…

Aomine attrapa un bout de papier sur le haut de l'armoire à pharmacie, et le tendit à Kagami pour qu'il le fasse passer aux plus petits. C'est ce qu'on appel plus communément une dilution de responsabilité en bonne et due forme.

Kuroko attrapa la feuille volante et se plaça devant le miroir pour énoncer la lettre à haute voix.

\- E…

Contre toute attente, trois "E" apparurent sur le miroir. Ils restèrent tous stoïques quelques secondes, avant que Daiki ne descendent des épaules de Kagami pour le tirer vers le bras vers une autre pièce, en rigolant comme un enfant.

Aomine était en train de passer par une violente crise émotionnelle, il fallait le laisser…

Ils retournent dans la chambre, là où une grande armoire se trouvait et ils se remirent en position, en espérant que ça ne serait pas en vain.

Rapidement rassurés par leur trouvaille, Aomine passa la lettre à Taiga qui la hurla pour être entendu dans tout l'appartement. Pourquoi Daiki ne s'est pas chargé de le faire ?... Se référer à une idée dite un peu plus tôt.

Le manège continua, et les deux rivaux se dirigèrent vers le domaine de Murasakibara, qui les regarda entrer, méfiant. Ils se remirent en position de combat, seulement… Les étales étaient légèrement trop hautes…

\- Oï, Bakagami, fais un effort !

\- Hey, oh, déjà que je te porte, tu vas te calmer Aomine !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Mine-chin ?

\- On veut atteindre le haut du meuble pour voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose !

\- … C'est ça que vous cherchez ?

Les deux As se tournèrent vers le géant, qui leur tendait une fiche similaire aux autres, annotée d'un "N"...

\- Mais comment t'as fait ?!

\- Neh ? Je cherchais à manger et…

\- POUR L'ATTRAPER ?!

\- Ah, ça… - _Dit-il, sans jamais terminer sa phrase..._

Décidément, Mukkun était plein de surprise...

Ne voulant pas s'attarder, ils continuèrent leur chasse aux trésors, en passant la dernière feuille trouvée à Satsuki, qui passait par là.

Une fois dans le salon, ça devient plus compliqué. Il y avait plus d'espace où regarder, et plus d'endroits insolites possibles…

Ils commencèrent par le meuble plus haut, où ils trouvèrent un "S" et une clé ! Dans le feu de l'action, ils jetèrent tout à terre, enfin Aomine jeta tout à terre, laissant les indices au bon soin de celui qui voudra ramasser derrière lui.

Après avoir fait le tour du salon, Kagami était en sueur, à devoir porter le pacha sur ses épaules qui ne faisait vraiment aucun effort. Ils cherchèrent la dernière lettre, mais ne voyaient rien.

Murasakibara sortit de la cuisine, voulant quand même comprendre ce qu'il se passait à côté de son espace vital.

Finalement, c'est après avoir failli se prendre le mur et le plafond plusieurs fois, que Kagami et Aomine trouvèrent la dernière lettre, sur l'abat jour de l'ampoule du salon.

De retour dans la salle de bain, les comparses dirent la dernière lettre, et le mot complet apparu. "SENTENCE". Momoi le dit à haute voix, cherchant le sens caché de l'indice.

Heureusement pour eux, il y avait des bilingues dans l'équipe !

\- Oï, pourquoi "phrase" ? Ça veut rien dire leur truc ! - _Intervient Aomine, qui était définitivement largué._

\- Nan, crétin, ça veut dire "condamnation".

\- Eh, Oh ! Tu te calmes le ricain ! Je sais quand même parler anglais, et je sais que "sentence", ça veut dire phrase, me prend pas pour un con !

\- … Ou condamnation, Ahomine. - _Renchérit le tigre, abasourdi._

\- C'est vrai que ça ferait plus de sens que l'interprétation d'Ahomine-kun.

\- Oï, Tetsu ! T'es de quel côté, toi ?!

\- De celui qui a pris le temps de réfléchir. Pour une fois.

En une seule phrase, Kuroko venait de faire vivre à Kagami un ascenseur émotionnel. Un compliment et une boutade dans la même phrase, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Soudain, un clic se fit entendre et le miroir de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un nouveau coffre.

* * *

 **~.~**

* * *

Pendant que Takao faisait mumuse en racontant des histoires de fantômes à qui voulait l'entendre, Akashi avait eu le temps de déchiffrer les derniers codes et d'ouvrir la boîte que Kise avait trouvé.

Dans le coffre se trouvait un dossier complet de preuves, impliquant l'homme soupçonné dans l'enquête policière qu'ils devaient résoudre. Tous réunis devant le tas de paperasse, ils étaient un peu perdus.

Jusqu'à ce que l'empereur comprenne le sens de tout cela.

\- La partie est finie. Nous avons trouvé le dernier indice.

Cette phrase fit le bonheur de Ryouta.

\- Alors, ça y'est ?! On peut sortir ?! Génial, ça veut dire que la porte est ouverte maintenant et que…

Kise s'était dirigé vers la porte, tout en déblatérant sur leur réussite. Seulement.. Une fois devant celle-ci, il se rendit vite compte qu'elle était toujours fermée.

\- Que… AKASHICCHI ! ON EST TOUJOURS ENFERMÉ ! ON VA MOURIR ICI !

\- Quoi ?! Nan, Ryou-chan ! Non ! Je me suis fait le devoir de nous faire sortir d'ici, pour que tu fasses l'amour avec Aomine-kun ! Alors ne perds pas espoir si près du but !

Takao se tourna vers son… Son… Je ne sais même plus. Bah, on va juste dire vers Midorima. Bref, il se tourna vers Midorima avec un regard déterminé.

\- Shin-chan… POURQUOI C'EST FERMÉ ?! VA OUVRIR LA PORTE ! - _Dit-il, de façon beaucoup trop énergique, un doigt pointant l'issus de sortie._

… Bon, la détermination du faucon n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte, comme on dit.

Akashi se massa l'arrête du nez, voulant à tout prix sortir de cette garderie. Ça commençait à être un peu trop compliqué à supporter. Et il n'avait même plus envie de faire de commentaire face à Kazunari qui était prêt à donner une fessée à Shintaro et Ryouta en fond qui tentait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la porte à coup de "SÉSAME, OUVRE TOI !"

Himuro, lui, se marrait bien.

Heureusement, pour le bien de tous, le téléphone sur le bureau sonna. Takao, rapide comme l'éclair, décrocha et répondit comme s'il était chez lui, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

\- Mochi, Mochi. Takao Kazunari à l'appareil !

 _\- Inspecteur Yamato, rapport de la situation. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé des preuves contre le suspect ? - Fit une voix grave, à travers le téléphone._

\- Ouais, on a trouvé, Monsieur l'inspecteur Yamato. Et pourtant la porte ELLE S'OUVRE PAS ! Alors, on peut sortir maintenant ? On en discutera au poste, autour d'une tasse de café et deux-trois donuts si vous voulez, mais là, il faut nous faire EVACUER DE TOUTE URGENCE !

 _\- Inspecteur, il faut que vous me donniez le…_

\- Non, parce que, je ne veux pas dire, hein, mais nous on aimerait ne pas moisir ici et se faire arakiri par le meurtrier. Vous voyez, mon ami Ryou-chan ici présent à besoin de sortir d'ici pour faire des choses plus intéressantes avec son futur petit-ami. Et moi, j'aimerais bien sortir pour prouver à mon Shin-chan que c'est de SA FAUTE si j'ai loupé mon contrôle de maths. Et qu'on se réconcilie sur l'oreiller, au passage…

\- BAKAO !

\- Et vous, les gars, vous avez des projets pour quand on sortira ? - _Demanda soudainement Takao, à Akashi et Himuro._

\- Faire l'amour avec Aominecchiiiii… - _Répondit Kise, à genoux devant la porte, en train de se cogner la tête contre le battant, toujours fermé._

\- Je sais, Ryou-chan, ça je lui ai déjà dit. Mais les autres ?!

 _\- Ecoutez, Inspecteur, et écoutez moi jusqu'au bout, je vous pris. Il faut que vous me donniez le nom entier du suspect, inscrit dans le dossier, pour… Pour aller faire ce que vous avez à faire._

\- Ah ! ET TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ?!

Himuro, décida d'intervenir avant que l'homme au bout du fil décide de raccrocher et de les laisser coincés ici pour l'éternité. Ce n'est pas que, mais lui aussi avait des projets plus intéressants pour sa soirée…

\- Yoshio Kodama, inspecteur. C'est le nom du suspect.

 _\- Bien. Félicitation, et merci de votre coopération, Inspecteur._

Et tandis que le brun reposait le téléphone sur son socle, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant Ryouta, toujours la tête collée sur le bois, se viander sur le sol sans aucune délicatesse. Il avait perdu 10 points de grâce et 20 points de sex-appeal, mais au moins, il était libre !

* * *

 **~.~**

* * *

Kagami, la clé dans la main, devait faire un choix. Pour l'équipe. Mais c'était dur, s'il se plantait, qu'allait-il leur arriver…

Vu que c'était lui qui avait la clé lors de la découverte du coffre, le reste de ses camarades lui avaient d'office attribué la responsabilité de l'ouvrir. Sauf que celui-ci contenait trois serrures, et qui sait ce qu'il arriverait s'il n'insérait pas la clé dans la bonne fente ?

Il n'aimait pas ça mais… Il préférait demander de l'aide.

\- Aomine… Sans réfléchir, donne moi un chiffre entre un et trois.

\- Camion.

Kagami se retourna, lentement, dévisageant le basané sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Nan, mais réfléchis quand même un peu abruti !

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit de ne pas réfléchir !

\- Réponds moi un truc en rapport avec la question, quand même ! Ahomine !

\- Baaaah ! J'ai paniqué, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?!

\- Tu comprends pas dans quelle situation on est ? J'ai pas envie de me planter, j'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'il va se passer si je me trompe !

\- Ah ! Alors tu me refiles la responsabilité, bravo ! Bien la virilité ! T'crois qu'moi j'ai envie d'avoir votre mort sur la conscience !

\- Raaah ! Parle pas de ça, on va pas crever ! Mais c'est clair que j'ai pas envie de rester enfermé avec toi pour toujours ! Ça c'est la mort assurée !

\- Ah ouais ?! Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de rester dans la même pièce que toi pour toujours ?! Bah nan, mon gars, j'ai d'autres projets pour ma vie !

\- Euuuh… Les gars...

Sans lâcher le regard de l'autre, Aomine leva la main pour interrompre Satsuki dans son élan.

\- Te mêle pas de ça, Satsu. C'est une histoire qu'on doit régler entre hommes…

Momoi leva les deux mains en l'air, comme pour abdiquer.

\- D'accord, d'accord… Mais je crois que vous prenez la situation un peu trop au sérieux…

\- Laisse-les, Momoi-san, on ne pourra pas leur faire retrouver la raison… - _Intervient Kuroko, alors que les deux autres étaient toujours en train de se foutre sur la gueule, tandis que Murasakibara s'était installé dans un coin, le temps que le tempête passe…_

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, le plus grand décida d'intervenir. Parce qu'il voulait sortir d'ici rapidement lui. Il avait faim et il voulait voir Murochin. Et parce que lui, il portait ses couilles !

Alors, il s'empara de la clé dans la main du tigre, s'approcha du coffre et glissa la clé dans une ouverture au hasard. Et heureusement pour lui, c'était la bonne. Non, parce que sinon, c'était évident que les deux fauves lui auraient hurler dessus pour telle ou telle raison, et il aurait été obligé de les écraser, et ça l'aurait bien embêté.

A l'intérieur du coffre se trouvait une simple feuille. Tous se penchèrent pour lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

 _"Un démon est entré chez moi. Depuis, il refuse de me laisser. Il m'oblige à rester avec lui. Je suis coincée avec lui pour l'éternité. Je souhaite du plus profond de mon coeur qu'il ne vous arrive pas la même chose. Je vous ai laissé des indices pour vous aider à sortir. Si vous trouvez ce mot, c'est que la porte s'est déverrouillée. Fuyez, avant qu'il ne vous trouve…"_

… Le truc très rassurant, dit donc !

Un bruit lointain de craquement se fit entendre, comme si quelqu'un marchait sur un vieux parquet. Comme celui qui se trouvait dans la chambre à coucher…

Un second son parvient à leurs oreilles en alertes, celui d'une porte qui s'ouvre dans un sinistre grincement. Aucun doute, c'était celle de l'entrée, et par conséquent, de leur sortie. Le jeu était fini. Ils avaient réussi.

Sans aucunement se concerter, tous se mirent à courir vers la liberté, et très très loin de cet endroit vraiment trop flippant pour leur santé mentale !

* * *

 **~.~**

* * *

Aomine fut le premier à repasser devant le porte qu'il avait lui même défoncée et à sortir de la pièce.

Au même moment, Kise sortit de son propre escape game et se retrouva dans le hall d'accueil du bâtiment.

Mais à contrario de Daiki, le blond ne s'arrêta pas pour reprendre son souffle. Une fois la panthère dans son champ de vision, il accéléra une dernière fois pour se jeter dans les bras du fauve qui l'intercepta, surpris.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait, que Kise l'embrassa passionnément, à la vue de tous. Et le basané se laissa faire, participant même avec beaucoup d'entrain à cet échange, se fichant complètement des "on dit"...

… IL AVAIT FAILLI MOURIR, OK ?! IL AVAIT BIEN LE DROIT DE PROFITER DE LA VIE MAINTENANT ! ET DE BAISER UN COUP ! MÊME SI C'ÉTAIT KISE.

… Bon, après, il faut le dire, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça que ce soit Kise. Ça l'arrangeait même pas mal, il faut le dire. Attends, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait choper du mannequin !

En plus, il lui était déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises de fantasmer sur son ancien-coéquipier… Mais ça, ça devait rester un secret bien gardé, au fin fond de son esprit. Hors de question que quelqu'un le sache ! Surtout pas le principal concerné… Aomine allait juste profiter de l'instant présent et de son syndrome du survivant pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment de la situation. Au passage, il espérait sincèrement que Kise ne se réveillera pas demain avec un black-out comme après une gueule de bois. Que l'instant qu'ils allaient très certainement partager ensemble ne se résumerait pas à un unique soir. Aomine était déterminé à négocier pour faire plus ample connaissance avec le corps de son camarade et aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait. Mais pour ça... Il allait devoir assurer.

Alors, pendant qu'Aomine et Kise s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, dans un coin, les autres sortirent également de leur prison.

Takao, en voyant la scène devant ses yeux, se mit à applaudir, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait réussi sa mission. Il pouvait être fier de lui.

Quant aux autres du groupe de chasseurs de fantômes, Kagami reprenait son souffle, en s'appuyant allégrement sur Kuroko qui discutait avec Akashi et Midorima. Enfin, ils se plaignaient surtout de leurs coéquipiers et de leurs conneries.

Murasakibara, lui, appuya son menton sur le haut du crâne d'Himuro, se lamentant du jeu qu'il l'avait fatigué et affamé, pendant que son "ami" s'amusait des réactions des différents joueurs.

Le son d'une berceuse se fît entendre dans l'accueil, faisant se crisper Aomine qui lâcha les lèvres de Kise pour regarder partout autour de lui.

Takao se mit à sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches, tout en sautillant comme un enfant.

\- Hey ! Mais c'est la même mélodie que celle de la boîte à musique que j'ai ouverte pendant le jeu !

Daiki se tourna vers lui au ralenti. Tout ça… C'était à cause de ce petit effronté ! Il poussa Kise, sans aucune délicatesse, pour foncer vers le pauvre faucon qui allait très certainement mourir de la main de l'As de Too.

La panthère se mit à lui hurler toutes les insultes de son répertoire, n'omettant pas l'idée de l'étrangler au passage.

Heureusement pour le petit brun, quelqu'un eu pitié de lui et décida d'intervenir avant qu'il ne passe _ad patres._

Midorima ?... Naaaaaan. Lui il a décidé de le laisser crever, ça lui fera des vacances.

Kise enlaça Aomine, son torse contre son dos, et passa sa main sur le torse tout en muscle du basané, lui laissant le loisir de découvrir ce corps bien bâti qu'il comptait bien mettre dans son lit. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il alla jusqu'à caresser le membre de Daiki, à travers ses habits, dans un toucher de plus en plus suggestifs. Au calme, il ne servait à rien de se mettre la pression... L'exhibitionnisme allait bien plaire à certaines personnes...

Et comme par miracle, la panthère relâcha Takao. L'appel des caresses de Kise était plus fort que ses envies de meurtre.

Il se tourna vers le blond, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres. Puis, sans prévenir, il l'attrapa par les jambes pour le porter sur son épaule, et s'éclipsa, ne prenant même pas la peine de se tourner vers ses amis pour un dernier mot.

Leur départ sonna comme la fin de cette journée, forte en émotions. Murasakibara et Himuro sortirent, après une dernière salutation. Le fait que Tatsuya attrapa la main de son coéquipier n'échappa pas au regard de Momoi, qui sourit discrètement.

Midorima et Takao filèrent aussi, laissant Akashi inviter Momoi à boire un verre, pour se rappeler du bon vieux temps. Et laisser Kagami et Kuroko seuls, les deux autres ayant compris que Tetsuya avait deux trois choses à voir avec sa nouvelle lumière.

Les deux joueurs de Seirin se dirigèrent vers chez l'As, ayant prévu de passer la soirée ensemble. Un silence non pas pesant, mais un peu étrange s'était installé entre eux. Kagami était perdu dans ses pensées, et c'était trop rare pour ne pas le souligner. Ça inquiétait l'ombre de voir sa lumière se prendre la tête pour si peu. Déjà, parce que ça n'a jamais été son fort de réfléchir, et puis, Kuroko pensait savoir ce qui préoccupait vraiment son partenaire.

Lui non plus ne savait pas comment aborder la chose, avec son ami. Il était clair que quelque chose devait être mis au clair. Il fallait désamorcer la bombe.

Alors… Kuroko décida de faire les choses avec un peu d'humour...

\- Kagami-kun ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu serais vraiment intéressé par ma tête entre tes jambes ?

\- …

\- ...

\- … QUOI ?!

Décidément, cet Espace Game avait réussi à dévoiler beaucoup de choses…

* * *

 **~.~** **~.~** **~.~**


End file.
